crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Dreams
I had just gotten pokemon diamond after mine had been lost, so i decided to use good old Action Replay to get my third favorite 4th gen pokemon, Darkrai. Going through the routine I did before, I went and got the member pass from the man at the pokemart. I talked to him and he says, "AL-DGAH?DHAH??ZF?" A YES/NO option came up. That was odd, i thought, as you just get it given to you, if I remember right. And that jarbled text scared me too... I figured my game just bugged up, as that is commen with some AR codes, so I clicked yes, and got the member's pass. I was already in Canlave City, conveniently, and walked to the small motel. I was greeted by that creepy guy, as your supposed to, and he said: "ABANDON HOPE." YES/NO again. I clicked no, and was put in the bed, forced to sleep. I woke at Newmoon Island, like the event should happen. I went through the trees, and was greeted by Darkrai. Interacting with it, I was thrust into battle. Darkrai was at level 66, which was odd, as it should be 50, or something not 66. I ignored that and threw one of my master ball and caught it. Darkrai was caught, and i went to the PC. I got my new Darkrai, an noticed he was now half shiny and half normal and was level 100. I knew something was wrong at that point, and immediately noticed his moves: Dark Void, Curse, and everything else blank. I took him and I went out of the pokemon center. Running to the water, I surfed and got in a battle. I was against a regular Tentacool, and I sent Darkrai. I tried using Curse, but it said, "DARKRAI wants it to suffer!" I thought that was creepy and odd, and using curse, wouldn't it already be suffering? I tried using dark void, and it worked. It said, "DARKRAI used Dark Void!" The animation of the move made my blood go cold. The usual void appeared, but Tentacool looked scared, and struggled to get out. Before falling in, it cried. It made me start to tear up, and get frighted. Tentacool reappeared in the battle where it was, now crying blood. I started to tear up even more, being very scared. It then said, "DARKRAI's Bad Dreams activated! TENTACOOL is in agonizing pain." That put in me in a major case of shock and fright. "TENTACOOL has died!" The way Tentacool died made sad. Tentacool exploded in front of my eyes, in hyper-realistic blood and organs. It sickened me. It scared me. It made me feel depressed. I was now back in the overworld, back at Newmoon Island. I talked to the sailor to see if I could leave. As I suspected, he said, "NO." I was stuck here. I went through the trees and a battle initiated. I was facing my Darkrai, and it said, "DARKRAI wants to fight! DARKRAI sends himself! You have no pokemon! You are forced to fight!" I was shocked, as i had 5 more other than Darkrai. I guess he killed them, or something. The battle didn't even let me do anything. I was forced to watch as my character was forcefully sucked into Dark Void. Struggling much like Tentacool, I eventually gave up and was sucked in. I came back, and i too was crying blood. "THIS ENDS HERE!" The Darkrai says. "DARKRAI'S Bad Dreams activated! Dante is in excruciating pain. Dante died. died. died. died." The game started to glitch up after died. Died kept showing for about 5 minutes until I exploded much like Tentacool, in hyper-realistic blood and guts. After 1 minute of me just staring at the screen, it cuts to a field full of graves. In the middle, a single, gold grave was there. A text message appeared with no text for about thirty seconds, then said, "Here lies Aaron." I was shocked, as I never used my real name in this game. After thirty seconds of creepy silence and a black screen, I was greeted by a Darkrai in the middle. It cry played, and then a text box said, "DARKRAI used Dark Void!" ...DARKRAI'S Bad Dreams Activated. You died. died. died. died...